Avocato
Avocato is a character in Final Space (series) Background Think Han Solo if he tongue bathed himself. He's skillful, dangerous and not so trustworthy. The makings of a very imperfect best friend. Before the events of the series, Avocato was The Lord Commander's second-in-command, doing anything he was told and killing hundreds of beings. This loyalty was destroyed when he refused to kill his own son, and from then on did The Lord Commander's bidding out of fear his son would be killed. Appearance Avocato's appearance is that of a Ventrexian, an anthropomorphic feline. He has dark teal fur with white facial markings and a triangular pink nose. He has large yellow eyes and small black pupils. He wears boots, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a tan vest, a pair of shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers. Personality Avocato is a rather serious bounty hunter who can seem cold and stoic at times. He does have a warm side, however, which appears especially when he is around his son and occasionally between him and Gary. Avocato can also be shown as cruel which can be seen in the series when he watches fellow bounty hunter, Terk, die by getting painfully tazed with a casual, and almost annoyed, look. Death After finding an explosive on Little Cato's back, which was stuck onto him by the Lord Commander, Avocato decides to sacrifice his own life to ensure the safety of his son and the Galaxy One crew. He takes the explosive, runs away from everyone around him, and covers the bomb with his body. The bomb then explodes, making a hole in the ship and blasting Avocato's body out into space. His death, of course, had a huge impact on his son Little Cato and his best friend Gary. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Call me that again, and I'll kill you." * "I'm not a cat, I'm a Ventrexian." * "I'm back, baby!" * "Hue, can you pass this in?" * "Remember...? You promised..." * "You're right... it is MY SON! And we're getting him." * "You sure you wanna do this? There's a 99% chance that this is a trap." * "Hue! Let's do this!" * "Yeah, because we are on the wrong planet." * "No! Literally! We landed on the wrong planet!" * "It's my fault...! He's angry with me...!" * "Things are about to get real. You kept your promise, Gary. Go back...! Go back to Quinn!" * "Because... what do you really know about me?" * "By not asking the questions I didn't want to hear the answers to..." * "I've made a lot of mistakes... you still want anything to do with me...?" * "Dude! No one's surprised!" * "Now let's get the hell out of here!" * "A job worth doing is worth doing together!" * "I know that's a whole lot of holes, but we're in a whole lot of trouble." * "Look, I heard of a place that safeguards fugitives. The closest one is on Yarno. No one will find him there." * "It's a unconventional way to start a friendship." * "Gary! I can't leave my son!" * "I had one mission for the last 3 years, Gary. And that is to find my son..." * "I...I have nothing to give in return..." * "A Ventrexian stealth probe. Terk..." * "A bounty hunter, like me. And if he scanned Mooncake, he'll be on his way back to the Lord Commander to gather reinforcements." * "Unless we stop him first!" * "If we don't, they will capture Mooncake. And take us to the dark zone. And torture us with Zargon slugs. Where we're gonna suffer pain, and anguish, for all eternity. And the only way to stop them, is with salt. And there's no salt in the dark zone." * "You don't, but together we got a shot! Get me out of these cuffs, and we'll go after him." * "As real as it gets, baby!" * "I can't hear you... I messed up... I messed up bad! But I'm not gonna leave you here! I promise! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" * "That little green snotball is a planet-destroying-superweapon, that's gonna get us killed." * "Looks like they made some changes around here..." * "Give me one reason I won't kill you right now for leaving me to die on that ship!" * "We're in danger... listen, all of us are IN DANGER!" * "It's a Lazarus Trap! Only master trapmakers can make these! And people who really like stairs." * "My son..? Where?! Where is he?!" * "I'll let you go... I'll let you go to hell!" * "I know you're in there, son!" * "I've been a terrible father... the Lord Commander ruined me... and I lost you. My son! Don't let him ruin you!" * "Give me more cards, and I will shoot myself!" * "I'll let you shoot me." * "Neither is your life, and I saved that..." * "It's not... you're still right here..." * "Listen to me! Anything we think of becomes reality! Okay?!" * "Then you're really not gonna want this..." * "Thanks bud, needed that." * "Gary? I hate the Lord Commander for a reason... I was his second in command..." * "I was a master of death... I did anything the lord commander asked of me..." * "What?! No tunes baby?!" * "What I lack in size I make up for in wisdom." * "The name's Avocato!" * "Hand over E-351!" * "What's a mooncake?" * "Please tell me you didn't name E-351..." * "YES! FREAKING! THAT!" * "You don't know what that thing is, do you? That is a planet killer." * "So you think this is funny...? I'm serious." * "Yes. The Lord Commander is searching the galaxy for it. You can't hide! Wherever you go... he'll find you." * "Laughs… you're oblivious to this thing, aren't you?" * "I got your back, Mooncake!" * "You got that, baby?" * "Trust me, I can do this. I'm close." * "I was desperate, man... I was trying to save my son!" * "He does do that all the time..." * "Quit talking you idiot!" * "Are you insane?!" * "How 'bout covering up that dick situation you got going on there?! Jeez..." * "Too much..? Or just enough?" * "As excited as I am for today, I am even more excited for tomorrow..." * "Take care of my boy...!" trivia * In Chapter 5, upon returning to normal size and attacking several Infinity Guardsmen, Avocato yells "I'm back, baby." This is likely a nod to Bender from Futurama, voiced by John DiMaggio who provides his voice to several miscellaneous characters in Final Space (including one of the Infinity Guards that Avocato attacks, and Terk). * On April 12, 2018, at 8pm EST, TBS broadcasted live footage of a memorial for Avocato. It featured a large flame, candles, cards, pictures, and many other memorial-related items. * Avocato's name is a pun on the word "avocado", which is a fruit. * Avocato is a shout-out to the Red Dwarf character The Cat. * Avocato's first seen kill was Terk. GALLERY Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Character Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes